Everyone Says 'I Love You'
by Rapunzzle
Summary: They all love her, that much is evident; and in their own way, they're all going to tell her. Haruhi/Host Club Members. Rated T to be safe for some suggestive-ness. Chapter 3 is up.
1. Mori

**Title:** Everyone Says 'I Love You'.  
**Author: **Rapunzzle  
**Upload Date: **01/19/2009  
**Synopsis:** They all love her, that much was evident, and in their own way they will tell her so.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in anyway, shape, or form, own any part of _Ouran High School Host Club_, I'm just writing what I want and these characters happen to resemble ;)

**A/N:** Oh my, I haven't written anything in FOREVER, and I realize I'm terribly behind on my previous fics. I'm having a bit of writers block, both with _Something Wicked _and _And Then_, and with my work. I'm trying to finish up some new pieces for my first poetry book, so that's taking some time. But I've recently become hooked on _Ouran_. I go out of my way to find any English dubbed Anime that Vic does a voice in. I have not yet had the pleasure of reading ANY of the manga, so this is based solely and entirely on the Englis dub of the anime alone. I'm not really sure where it picks up. Sometime after the final episode. The Host club exists, and everyone is as they were. I'm trying for character authenticity here, so I hope I've achieved it. The premis is simple-- all of the boys love her, that much is clear, but in their own ways they will show her. It's not really the way I'd planned it. I wanted to do it in a series of drabbles where they just happen, but then I spent so much time setting the scene for this first bit that I thought, maybe it has to happen all in the same weekend. Not sure if I'll stick with that, or if I'll just write it again as the series I had planned. Either way, I had always planned this first one to happen in much the way that it did--alone, on the beach. The night setting really just removes the other necessary character(s) in the best possible way. I hope you like it.

* * *

It had all happened so fast. Haruhi blinked, hard, trying to force the pieces together to create one, cohesive picture. The school day had ended, yes. She closed her mathematics book and bent forward to retrieve her shoulder bag. "Do either of you" she began absently, "know what today's theme is?" Sitting up, Haruhi tucked the book into the bag and looked to her left—no Hikaru. "I hope it's not.." she trailed off, turning to the right—no Kaoru either. She could have sworn they had been there only a moment ago. Haruhi frowned, her delicate brow arching in confusion. With a shrug she rose and made her way toward the notorious third music room.

She had gone in, hadn't she? But there were no flashes of light, no strands of sweet music; no young ladies, no cakes, and no host club. The doors opened before her, and before she could wonder at the emptiness, a dark hood covered her face and two sets of hands had lifted her effortlessly out the door, down the hall, and into a waiting car. Haruhi drew a deep breath, blinking against the sudden light, as the limo pulled smoothly away from the curb. Across from her sat the Hitachin twins, a look of devilish amusement spread across their mirrored faces. Haruhi's first instinct was to smolder—holler and rant about personal space and the freedom to choose—but it was useless to protest. With a sigh, she sunk into the plush, leather seat and resigned herself to the fate that lay before her "So where are we going?" she droned.

When the car came to a stop some hours later, Haruhi opened her wide, dark eyes. She was about to lower the tinted window to ascertain where, exactly, they had whisked her off to this time, when the door opened to reveal the Host Club prince himself. Haruhi blinked against the bright light and stifled a yawn: "Wha-?"

"Good evening, my darling daughter" purred Tamaki, extending a hand to help her from the car "I trust you had a pleasant trip?" He flashed an indigo glare at the Hitachins who only smirked coyly, curled comfortably on the opposite seat. Haruhi waved Tamaki's hand away and dipped her head to crawl from the darkness of the car; she raised a hand, blocking the startlingly intent sunlight from her sleepy eyes and looked up into Tamaki's face "no worse than can be expected" she intoned, tossing a meaningful glace over her right shoulder at the twins. As she stepped forward, a shadow arose, blocking the sunlight from her face: "Yes, we will of course. So kind of you to understand, what with such short notice" Kyoya crooned. Haruhi looked up at her sempai, his face a muddy blur of shadow, dark hair illuminated behind by a halo of light. The thought made Haruhi chuckle. "We'll be back Sunday afternoon" he continued, "and you have my number should have any questions. No, you have a lovely weekend". Kyoya snapped the cell phone closed and handed Haruhi a small duffle bag—"Your father sends his regards" he said flatly, moving to her right and beginning to walk "and hopes you have a lovely weekend".

Haruhi gaped after him, shaking her head slowly, whether in annoyance or bemusement she wasn't sure. "Haruhi" Kyoya called impatiently "is it your habit to keep others waiting?" Haruhi frowned then jogged the few steps to catch up with him. "Um… Kyoya-sempai" she began slowly "where exactly are we?"  
"You mean the twins didn't tell you?" he asked, feigning surprise. "How like them. We're in Okinawa, of course".  
"Okinawa?" Haruhi repeated "again?"  
"Just because you've been somewhere once is no reason to never go again, Haruhi" he answered dryly.  
Haruhi rolled her dark eyes "It's not that" she began, "it's just that…"  
"You were expecting somewhere more exotic, maybe? Or different?" Kyoya finished. "Simply because we have the means to afford such extravagances does not mean we will entertain you at every turn". Haruhi sighed heavily, he really was impossible.

"Haru-chan!" called the unmistakable voice of Hunny-sempai, and Haruhi looked up with a smile to greet him. "You shouldn't be carrying that, you're our guest!" cheered Hunny. He looked up at his constant companion, Takashi Morinozuka, and nodded "isn't that right, Takashi?" The dark, stoic young man nodded "Right", and effortlessly took the bag from Haruhi's hands.  
"Oh, it's really no trouble…" she protested.  
"Not at all" Tamaki's voice echoed from behind her, "what good are gentlemen in the presence of a lady if they cannot _act_ like gentlemen?" he asked, waving his hand in a royal manner, as if to signify that no argument could be made to the contrary. Haruhi forced a pleasant smile as Hikaru and Karou opened the double glass doors to the Ootari beach house, bowing in unison to escort her in. 'This', she thought, 'cannot be good…'

As quickly as she had been kidnapped, Haruhi was whirled away to a waiting guest room, her bag deposited neatly on a nearby ottoman, and directed that she was expected in the dining room in ten minutes. Haruhi dropped heavily onto the plush queen-sized bed and lay back, letting her body sink into the think mattress. She yawned softly, her lashes drooping as she consciously began to relax her tight muscles and breathe in the sea air. It was a beautiful house, and beautiful scenery, she may as well enjoy it while she was here. After a moment, she sat up and unbuttoned her Ouran Academy blazer and letting it drop in a rumpled heap on the end of the bed. Her nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned her white linen shirt and unbuckled her belt, pulling it free from her trousers to un-tuck her shirt and slide it off, letting the trousers fall freely to the floor. She stepped out of the pant legs and stood for a moment in only her undergarments to enjoy the feel of the ocean breeze as it tickled her skin, raising the small, invisible hairs across her arms. She shivered and turned to the duffel bag Kyoya had given her. Haruhi released a loud breath as she pulled out garment after garment, tossing them haphazardly on the bed—a yellow sundress, a blue sundress, a pink sundress, a green ribbon—likely for her hair—and a pair of white leather sandals. "Dad" she grumbled under her breath. Remembering she had only ten minutes, Haruhi ducked inside the attached bathroom to splash some cool water on her face. Choosing quickly, she pulled the blue, knee-length dress over her slim frame and smoothed the wrinkles down. It was a perfect fit—an empire waist that hung loosely over her slight curves with a wide lace trip dipping just below the knees. Rummaging through her bag she found a box of colored hair pins and hastily tucked her bangs back with three blue pins.

Haruhi held her breath as she stepped from the darkened hallway into the well-lit dining room. She hated how the boys fussed over her when she dressed this way, but there was little to be done about it now, unless she wore her uniform all weekend. Her tiny fingers gripped the sides of her dress awkwardly as the expected _oohs_ and _ahhs_… did not happen. Haruhi looked up to find the dining room empty. Leaning forward, she peered around a large marble pillar, to her right, and down a corridor which led, if she remembered correctly, out the back to the pool. Why a beach-front house required a pool was well beyond her, but she thought it best not to question it. She had a pretty good idea of the response either way, her being a 'commoner' and all. The corridor was dark and so she moved to her left, through the resplendent dining room, pas the kitchen, and out onto the expansive front deck. As she approached, she heard them. She paused just before the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"I told you" whined Hikaru "I want tilapia".  
"But we've come all this way" reasoned Tamaki "why not a local fish?"  
"Either sounds fine to me" answered Kaoru, trying in vain to keep the peace.  
"I think we should have fancy tuna, for Haru-chan" interjected little Hunny.  
"Hm" agreed Mori.  
"And maybe some cakes, you know, for later" hoped Hunny.  
"But I thought we were making s'mores!" Tamaki droned.  
"What in Gods name is a s'more?" demanded Hikaru.  
"Oh, they're lovely!" answered Tamaki; she could all but hear the smile in his voice. "They're a commoner's treat—roasted marshmallows with chocolate, mashed between two graham crackers!"  
"Sounds yummy!" Hunny agreed.  
"Absolutely _delightful_" Kyoyas voice drawled sarcastically.  
"Oh Kyoya" Tamaki chided "you really do need to experience more out of life!"  
"I experience more than my fair share, and certainly too much whenever you happen to be around" Kyoya answered flatly.  
"But what about dinner?" Hikaru started again, "I'm starving".  
"Well why don't we ask Haruhi?" Hunny suggested, "it's her vacation, after all".  
"Yes, why don't we" Kyoya suggested. "Haruhi?" he called, "what would you like for dinner?"

Haruhi jumped, startled that he had noticed her presence. A moment later, she stepped into the receding light of the covered porch, her fingers intertwined before her, her eyes downcast.  
"Haru-chan!" called Hunny happily, "we didn't see you there!"  
Haruhi looked up, smiling softly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."  
"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki breathed, "you're an absolute vision! Isn't she? Just look at my little girl!"  
Haruhi blushed lightly. In the wake of their overheard conversation, she had nearly forgotten to anticipate this reaction.  
"You look so cute, Haru-chan!" cried little Hunny.  
"Hm" agreed Mori.  
The twins exchanged a wink and closed in on Haruhi and, with an arm around each shoulder, crowded her toward the group: "Super-cute, Haruhi" Karou smirked.  
"Cute enough to eat" added Hikaru, licking his bottom lip suggestively.  
"I won't have you drooling all over Haruhi like that!" cried Tamaki, pushing the twins away roughly and taking Haruhi by the hand to lead her toward an empty chair.  
"Much better" he smiled brightly as she took a seat.  
"Don't you think Haru-chan looks cute, Kyo-chan?" Hunny beamed.

Kyoya raised his eyes from the book in his hand and pushed the brim of his glasses up. His eyes flicked over her slowly before he spoke—"Perfectly acceptable" he said at last.  
Haruhi bit the inside of her right, bottom lip and fought a frown—'Kyoya-sempai is Kyoya-sempai', she reminded herself.  
"So" Kyoya closed the book and looked up at her, his face a mask of boredom "what would you like for dinner?" he asked again.  
"Oh!" Haruhi started, "Um…" she looked around at the expectant faces of her friends "anything, really. I'm happy to cook, if you'd prefer".  
"Not at all!" Tamaki objected. "This is _your_ vacation and on _your_ vacation you mustn't cook! We are taking you _out_ for dinner" he concluded brightly.  
"Why not…" Haruhi bit her bottom lip struggling for an option that would make everyone happy "a simple sushi restraint? Then everyone can have whatever they choose?"  
"An excellent idea!" Tamaki clapped his hands. "Let's be off!"

Several hours later, Haruhi collapsed heavily into the comfort of her bed, sighing softly. Dinner had been pleasant. Hikaru had not found the tilapia he'd been hoping for but managed to make due with a selection of prawns instead. Haruhi smiled as her friends enjoyed themselves; seated as she was between the Hitachins, there was little she could do but keep them from bickering and accept every piece of fish they held out to her. When the time came to pay the bill, Tamaki rose and refused Haruhi's offer to pay her own way—"This is our treat" he'd insisted, "this whole weekend is a gift to you, Haruhi". Haruhi blushed, her gaze dropping to the floor. She looked up, briefly, at Kyoya across the table, his elbow propped up, chin tucked against his hand; he looked as relaxed as she'd ever seen him. He shrugged, pushing his glasses up so that she could see the rich grey of his eyes through the lenses "you won't be charged" he assured her, "this is, indeed, a gift to you".

Haruhi stretched her arms above her head, sinking into the numerous down pillows and closed her eyes. It was still early, so she lay there thinking if she would rather fancy a hot bath, or a walk down the beach. The boys had all retired to their rooms, save for the twins who had found an old game station in the rec room. Haruhi slipped out of her sandals and made her way soundlessly down the darkened hallways, through the screen door, onto the back deck. She stopped at the carved wooden railing, steps from the sand, to overlook the ocean. She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the salt water and warm, summer air. Opening her eyes, she tilted her head to the side wondering not only at the beauty of the scene before her, but at her fortune—to be here, to have such friends, to be so… so happy. The thought struck her quickly and she was surprised by the notion. Was she truly happy? She laughed lightly. Who was she to be thinking such foolish things? She still had so much work to do, so many things to prove. Could she really take time out of her busy and hectic life to enjoy just one weekend?

In an instant she was off the porch, the feel of sand beneath her bare feet, and made her way toward the ocean. The sun had all but set leaving a band of glowing light against the horizon, illuminating the dark sky a brilliant azure. Stars began to twinkle in the inky expanse, reflected in the rippling waters. The whole scene glimmered and moved with fluid beauty. The waves rolled in—cool water lapping at her bare toes and causing a shiver to run down her back. A movement behind her startled Haruhi out of her reverie; she turned, just as a tall, dark figure placed a long-sleeved shirt over her bare shoulders. Stepping into the rising moonlight, Haruhi released a relieved sigh as Takashi Morinozuka looked down at her face.  
"Oh…" she breathed, "Mori-sempai, you startled me".  
"Sorry" he said softly.  
Haruhi smiled—he so rarely spoke, it was equally surprising and amusing to hear his voice in the darkness of the beach, apologizing for watching over her.  
"No need" she smiled brighter.  
Haruhi gripped the collar of the shirt he had draped over her and held it tightly over her trembling shoulders—"Thank you. But I thought everyone had gone to bed".  
Mori shook his head, his eyes lingering on her face "Mitskuni fell asleep. I think he ate too much".  
Haruhi chuckled, her head tilted to watch the waves rise, touch her toes, then recede: "I think so too".

Mori stood behind her, blocking the rising wind and looked out upon the sea. It moved as though it were alive, curling and gliding in a graceful dance. Haruhi sighed softly, her hair blowing gently in the breeze to tickle the base of her neck. She tucked a rogue strange behind her ear and shivered lightly. Slowly, two large hands came down gently on her shoulders and pulled her tiny frame against the reassuring presence behind her. Haruhi looked up at Mori's face as he gazed out at the water. She blushed lightly and followed his eyes, watching the sea move and writhe as the winds increased. He was warm; the warmth she had seen so often in his eyes radiated throughout his body, from his hands, into her shoulders, and against her back where his chest was pressed. The two stood silent for what felt like hours before Haruhi lifted her face to look up at him again. His gaze was still focused far off in the distance; as she opened he mouth to speak, he bent forward wordlessly and scooped her effortlessly into his arms. Her eyes widened as he lifted her, her nose nearly grazing his, as he turned toward the beach house—"You'll catch cold" he said simply.

Once inside the doors of the deck, Mori set her silently on the ground, her bare feet cold on the wooden floor. Haruhi looked up at the handsome man before her and was surprised to find that in a rare moment, he was indeed looking at her. She felt a flush craw slowly up her neck and spread across her cheeks and was thankful for the darkness. Shrugging the linen shirt off her shoulders, she handed it to the silent upperclassman—"Thank you" she smiled softly. Mori blinked slowly and nodded "Hm".

Haruhi dropped her gaze and turned slowly, making her way toward the door. She stopped, suddenly, one foot on the marble floor of the hallway, the other on the polished wood of the deck "Good night" she said softly as she stepped forward into the dim light of the corridor and out of his view.


	2. Hikaru

**Disclaimer:** _Still_ not mine ;)

* * *

Haruhi tread soundlessly down the hallway, through the cavernous dining room and turned right into the visitor's quarters. The moon had begun its ascent and hung full and brilliant in the middle of the inky sky. Haruhi watched as it formed a checkered pattern of light before her feet and outlined the long shadow of a figure standing in the corridor half-obscured by darkness. Haruhi paused; all around her the room rang with silence. She inclined her head forward to observe the shadow. It twitched, crossing its arms, the blurred shape melding with the pillar he leaned against. That shadow was waiting for her. The corner of Haruhi's lips tugged upward in a vague smile as she continued on toward her bedroom.

"Good evening, Hikaru".

At first there was nothing and then, "How do you do it?" he asked with some awe.

Haruhi paused, her hand resting on the polished silver doorknob. Her smile grew slightly. "Dunno," she said at last, "just do."

She heard him move in the darkness, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"All our lives," Hikaru began slowly, "we've been waiting for someone to tell us apart." He took a step forward, his face bathed in moonshine, "You can do it in the dark."

His voice was smooth, but Haruhi could feel the tension rising in it, as if he were trying to talk his way out of a less-than-advantageous situation; she'd heard that voice before many times.

"I thought you two were in the rec room?" she questioned lightly.

The shadow shrugged; "Got boring," he said matter-of-factly, "Kaoru went to bed half an hour ago."

Haruhi turned and was startled to find that he had quickly closed the distance between them and was now standing mere inches away. She gasped softly and took a step backward. Hikaru placed a hand against the wall on either side of her head and cocked his chin downward to look at her. In the paleness of the moon, Haruhi saw the flash of mischief that streaked across his amber eyes and heard the impish smirk in his reply.

"Some games," he hissed in a low voice, "are more fun with only two players."

Hikaru arched his body forward, his elbows propped against the cool tile of the wall so that the tip of his nose touched hers. Haruhi could feel his breath on her lips, warm and damp. Her pulse quickened and for a moment her ears will filled with the sound of her own heart pounding.

"How do you do it?" Hikaru repeated softly. His eyelids drooped as he shifted his head, his nose sliding past hers as he drew nearer.

"Thinking of going solo?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

Hikaru paused, his body rigid. He blinked as if woken from a dream and looked up to find her eyes. She held his gaze a moment before he took a sudden step back, crossing his arms casually in front of his body.

"Not bad" she chuckled as she pushed herself away from the wall, "what's Karou's newest shtick?"

Hikaru smirked devilishly, "Where would the fun be if I told you?"

Haruhi arched an eyebrow and covered a yawn. She turned to open the bedroom door as she wished him goodnight: "It's been a long day, what with being kidnapped and all."

Hikaru laughed, entwining his fingers tightly behind his back, "Get your rest while you can" he winked before turning to make his way down the hall.

Haruhi remained in the doorway, her back to his retreating form; "Try being yourself…" she said softly and closed the door behind her.

Hikaru, standing alone in the darkened hallway, released a long, slow breath: "That doesn't work either."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Wow, short, short, short. This is more-or-less where I wanted this particular encounter to go. Hikaru has kind of been done in the anime--the date-- so 1) I don't want to stomp all over that, because I am using as my premise that the 26 episodes of the anime have occurred in the lives of the characters, and 2) becaus it's been done, there's not a whole lot I can say at this point. Well, aside from writing a completely different fic about only the relationship between Haruhi and Hikaru, and I'm not really that kinda shipper so, not going to happen. I also thought about adding some schmaltzy 'Haruhi questions Hikaru about never being _real_ with her', etc., but opted instead for the cut-off ending I so fancy. With the time I spent to set the scene at the beach house, I had to decide if I wanted to have _everything_ take place at the beach house, so I'm going to do that for now. But who knows, I might do it differently later ;) I also apologize for the several, silly typos in the previous chapter-- too much cold medication.

Thank you to my two lovely reviewers :) Keep 'em coming.

P.S. Don't expect me to update _this_ quickly all the time. I've been sick, and there's only so much 'watching of soap operas' a girl can take before she has to write some fic. I'll be back at work tomorrow (I think) so it could be a bit until chapter 3 comes out, which yes, I've already begun. Would you like to see a spoiler? ;)


	3. Kaoru Pt1

Hello! Wow, I've been away from here for so long, I can't even remember how to format and make changes to my document. As such, his seems to look less like I wanted it to, which is yucky. My apologies for any line issues, etc. I hope you enjoy. Apologies, as usual, for the _ridiculously_ long update time. I hope to keep working on this one over the next few months and get it done. No promises, though.

**Disclaimer:** They're still not mine. Le sigh.

* * *

Morning came too soon for Kaoru. Threads of sunlight poked through the seams of the heavy drapes to draw haphazard lines across his fingers. The soft rise and fall of his brothers' breathing as Hikaru slept beside him flooded Kaoru's ears, as if he lay in the ocean, his head submerged, drowning. And it felt like that to Kaoru. He was drowning in sunlight, silently. Minutes that passed like hours ticked by and Hikaru stirred to Kaoru's left. Hikaru moaned softly, yawning into his pillowcase.  
"G'morning" Hikaru groaned.  
"Morning" Kaoru answered pleasantly.  
Hikaru rolled over to face his brother, "What's wrong?"  
Kaoru blinked, never having been able to keep things from his twin – "Nothing", he lied.  
Hikaru signed and pushed himself up on one elbow.  
"What is it?" he asked more gently.  
Kaoru rolled his eyes and yawned deeply, "Didn't sleep a wink, bed hog". He nudged Hikaru playfully.  
"Sorry" chuckled Hikaru. He leaned forward to stroke his brother's ruddy hair.

Kaoru smiled listlessly and gently shrugged off his brother's hand. "What's the plan for today?" he asked.  
"Not sure" Hikaru answered, tossing back the covers and heaving himself out of bed. He tripped over the running shoe he had left in front of the closet and cursed quietly under his breath.  
"Breakfast first?" he asked, his voice muffled as he pulled his t-shirt roughly over his tangle of fiery hair.  
"Absolutely" smiled Kaoru, stifling another yawn.  
"My poor Kaoru" crooned Hikaru, coming back to the bed. He brushed his hand against Kaoru's cheek, "Maybe you should stay in bed for a few more hours, and get some sleep? I'm so sorry I kept you up".  
Kaoru forced a weak smile "I'll be alright. Maybe a hot shower will do me good".  
Hikaru flashed a mischievous grin "Want me to wash your back?"  
"No, you go on ahead" Karou responded quickly as he rose from the bed and moved toward the en-suite bathroom, "I'll meet you guys in the dining room in ten".  
Hikaru was still for a moment, then shrugged lightly and pushed himself lithely off the bed and bent to retrieve his flowered beach shorts, "Alright, if you insist".

Kaoru closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned back against the hard wood. He exhaled, and for the nth time, replayed the words he had overhead the night before.  
"_Try being yourself" Haruhi said softly, thinking Hikaru could never have heard her in the darkness._  
"_That doesn't work either" the boy replied, his voice hollow in the marble hallway._  
Hot water streamed down, scorching Kaoru's skin a deep pink. He rubbed the sleep from his sunken eyes and breathed in the deep scent of Hikaru's evergreen soap._ No more, no more no more!_ He told himself. _I will not think on it anymore. It doesn't…_he sighed.  
"It doesn't involve me".  
"What doesn't?" asked Hikaru as Kaoru emerged from the steaming bathroom, a white towel wrapped snugly around his waist. Kaoru paused suddenly, surprised to hear his brother's voice.  
"I thought you were going to breakfast?" he attempted casually, moving toward the wardrobe and selecting beige shorts and a black, sleeveless tee.  
"The chef is just getting back from the grocer, so I thought I'd wait for you" Hikaru said smiling.  
"What doesn't involve you?" He draped an arm around his brother's bare shoulders as Kaoru stood to button his shorts.  
"The Falklands war" Kaoru said flatly.  
"Falklands… _what?_" asked Hikaru, utterly baffled.  
"Well, it ended many years ago, how can it have anything to do..?" Kaoru trailed off.  
"You should drink less" Hikaru laughed, "or perhaps more!"  
Hikaru stood facing his brother, his chest pressed against his twin's bare, damp skin. Hikaru reached down and slipped the black tee from Kaoru's fingers and slowly pulled it over his brother's head. He exhaled slowly, her breath falling on Kaoru's face. Kaoru blinked, hard, and a gentle smile played at the corner of his lips.  
"Come on" prompted Hikaru, taking his brother's hand and tugging him toward the door, "maybe there's coffee by now".

Kaoru let his fingers fall from his brother's grasp. Hikaru turned to face his twin and bit his bottom lip.  
"How do you feel about her?" Hikaru asked.  
Kaoru's eyes flickered quickly to Hikaru's face – "Same as you".  
Kaoru furrowed his brow. How could Hikaru ask such a thing? They were twins. They had always…  
"Are you sure?" Hikaru asked softly, his eyes downcast.  
"Hikaru? Kaoru? Breakfast!" chimed Haruhi's voice from the hallway.  
Kaoru inhaled deeply and painted his lips with a bright smile as he moved past his brother into the hall.  
"There had better be scones" he laughed, "I'm starving!"


End file.
